1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to sliding track assemblies, and in particular, it relates to sliding track assemblies used to moveably mount platforms, drawers or chassis to cabinets, storage shelves or equipment racks.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional sliding track assemblies have been used for moveably mounting platforms, drawers or device chassis to cabinets, storage shelves or equipment racks. A typical sliding track assembly includes an outer rail, an intermediate rail and an inner rail. The rails have formed edges and are assembled together in sliding engagement so that the inner and intermediate rails can move telescopically relative to each other and the stationary outer rail between extended and retracted positions. Two opposite sliding track assemblies are usually used to mount a platform or chassis. The stationary outer rails of the two sliding track assemblies are secured in a rack or cabinet in a spaced apart alignment, the movable inner rails are secured to the opposites sides of the platform or chassis, and the inner rails interconnect the outer and inner rails of the sliding track assemblies respectively, such that the platform or chassis may be pulled out of the rack or cabinet to an extended position to be used in a cantilevered support arrangement, and pushed back into the rack or platform to a retracted position when not in use.
Various releasable engagement mechanisms have been developed for regulating the relative movement of the telescoped rails. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,464,311 issued to Liang et al. on Oct. 15, 2002 for “Lock and Release Mechanism for Slide Assembly” disclosed a slide assembly having a lock and release mechanism which includes a flexible strip attached to an intermediate rail. The flexible strip has a fork at one end which is locked by a stopper on the outer rail as the intermediate rail is extended to the locked out position.
It is desirable to provide a sliding track assembly with a releasable engagement mechanism that is simple and low cost to produce yet easy and smooth to use.